Happy Black Birthday
by yumelove
Summary: An one-shot about Sirius's Black birthday and his friendship with James Potter.


**Happy Black Birthday**

The semester has just started. Hogwarts was in full teaching again and its students were more joyfully than ever. And surely not for the teaching thing; no, it was more for the fact that they would be spending another year in the greatest castle-school, alongside with their friends and foes. The same thing goes for the well-known Sirius Black. He was already in his fifth year and with his best friends – James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew – Sirius was one of the most known rascals of the schools. He is inseparable from his best friend, James Potter, with who shares most of his detentions and little pleasures – like Snivelly hexing.

Sirius is a very handsome boy, with an elegance that none could ever gain in his presence. Many of the girls were attracted to him, but he didn't even glance at her, merely acknowledge their existence. Though it was only a girl that caught his attention and that was thanks to his friend, James. The girl was Lily Evans – a Muggle born. He wasn't interested like in love with her, but it intrigued him James's affection towards her. And so, as he was passing through the corridor, he caught sight of her. With a sudden mischievous idea…

"Hey, Lily!" he shouted after her, making the girl stop and look behind her.

Lily made a funny face as though Sirius was a Acromantula who has just stopped her. Oh, and she hated spiders; especially large ones. Looking suspiciously at him, she asked:

"What do you want?"

Her tone was cold, which was telling him that his presence to her was just as liked as passing through a ghost. But Sirius didn't care; in fact, he wasn't even aware of such thing. His arrogance made him oblivious of everything surrounding him.

"Just a word." he said smiling and approaching her.

"Then, bye!" she turned to leave, but Sirius was too quick for her. He grabbed her hand and held her on the spot.

"Why such hurry?" he asked, smiling more pleasantly as his face leaned to hers. Lily was shocked; she pushed him away from her, fury flaring from her green eyes.

Sirius was barely upset by her. But he understood. He understood why his friend found Lily Evans interesting and for that it was worth giving a try. He pulled himself up – he hit the wall when Lily pushed him – and looked more friendly at her.

"I just wanted to invite you to my birthday party." he said, smiling once again. But this time it was his true smile – the one which only his close friends only saw.

Lily looked at him disbelievingly, as her eyes narrowed angrily. But Sirius took the chance and continued.

"It will be held tomorrow night at one clock in our common room. I'll be waiting for you!" he said ushered as Lily broke in a run and not looking back.

Standing on his place, Sirius smiled very pleased. He hadn't had a real party for his birthday until he came to Hogwarts. When he befriended James Potter, the boy made sure that Sirius had the best and rules-off party! In each year, he succeeded in making Sirius feel that it was worth having a birthday – thing which he considered useless until then. In their first year, they left the Gryffindor dormitory and wandered off the castle, chasing after Peeves or Mrs. Norris. In that precisely night, they discovered the kitchens of Hogwarts where they spend the most beautiful anniversary ever as the house elves were more than serving. In their second year, to their party came Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew whom they've known last year and became close friends. With Sirius's birthday they discovered a secret passage which allowed them to go to Hogsmeade, a wizard village which was forbidden to those below third year. Running under James's Invisibility Cloak, they enjoyed their day and night through Hogsmeade, stealing sweets or scaring people who visited Shrieking Shack. His birthday was once again the best from his years! On their third year, James and the rest put him to work; but not any work! The most pleasant work – they wrote Marauder's Map which permitted them chances to escape each time they were doing any night or unauthorized patrols. In the same day, the boys decided to become Animagus, choosing their nicknames for the map – Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. In that day, Sirius couldn't stop from grinning. As for the last year – fourth year – Sirius and the rest spend it again in the kitchens, where they celebrate till morning and ending up sleeping at classes. Of course, they haven't forgotten about their Animagus transformation.

But this year – fifth year – Sirius was determined to make it special for his best friend too. As he knew about James plans – he always told him if he was going to throw a party, he couldn't keep a surprise to himself even if it was begging him to – Sirius made his move and waited anxiously for tomorrow's night. As he returned to Gryffindor's common room, he found his friends standing close and discussing something. As he approached, they all stopped. Sirius grinned knowingly as he threw himself on a near armchair.

"Tell me, James, what are you planning for tomorrow's night?" he asked, his grey eyes surveying his best friend.

"We've been just discussing about –" he started to say very anxiously, but Remus's foot stepped on his and James had to bit his tongue.

"We were just discussing." continued Remus as James kept silence because of his foot hurting. "But where have you been?" immediately changed the subject Remus.

Sirius who wasn't pleased with his friends' reaction, smiled pleasantly and rather nasty, as he threw a look at James.

"Well, I've just spent some time with Lily Evans." he answered and almost grinned when he heard a loud thud coming from James's side. He had fallen from his armchair. Sirius innocently looked at him and asked: "What happened, James? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…`right." he answered, not looking in Sirius's eyes. He felt a urge of kicking his friend, instead he seated himself back in the chair. "A-and what did you talk with Evans?" he asked, trying to appear casually, but his face has a serious trace on it. Sirius was barely holding his laugh.

"We were just discussing." he replied, smiling broadly.

"About what?!" asked James hastily.

Sirius burst in laughs. He was practically rolling on his armchair, with his arms around his waist, laughing his soul out. It was worth teasing his friend only for those expressions he had when Lily Evans was mentioned. He sat up, still laughing, and with a mean smile on his face, pinched James's nose and said:

"Ain't telling you!" and then he rushed out of the common room, leaving his friends in shock, especially James.

"SIRIUS!!" he roared, as Sirius's robe was disappearing from sight. "Someday, I'm going to kill him." he muttered seriously, but his face wore a warm smile.

Later that day, Sirius pursued Lily in coming to his birthday party. The girl was seriously ignoring him, as though he was a talking wall – a very irritating talking wall.

"I would really be grateful if you would come; we never had a girl in our parties; you'd be the first." said Sirius to her, as though being invited to this was a great privilege. "You'll come, right? I'd be really pleased." he continued, adding in his mind 'So would James.'

But Lily didn't answer anything and continued her way, looking straight ahead and ignoring Sirius. In the meanwhile, the school corridors were filled with rumors like Sirius Black was after Lily Evans and if this thing would cause a break between his friendship with James Potter. Girls glared at Lily as she passed by them followed closely by Sirius. Their love was being snatched away by a Muggle-born. But the girls weren't the only ones who jealousy sparked in their eyes – there were other two persons who looked like they wanted to make Sirius disappear. Severus Snape was the most displeased with this unhidden actions of Black who seemed to stalk Lily for the last hours. He tried to stop him, but Sirius was too quick and too entangled in his doings to let Snape interfere. The only thing who couldn't change was James reaction. The more he approached Lily, the further James seemed to go. It was like he was avoiding him.

"What's with him?" he asked broodingly Lupin, while leaving the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. James and Peter took ahead, not wanting to wait for them.

"Well…" started Remus, choosing his words "you're hitting on his girl." he continued, looking disapprovingly.

"I thought it might be that." Sirius answered a little annoyed. "But I'm not hitting on her!"

"And what that might mean?" asked Remus as he looked over Sirius's shoulder. He turned too and was shocked to see Lily waiting for him. "Listen, Padfoot…if you don't want to lose James, finish this game now. Later, it might be too late." Remus told him before taking off, leaving Sirius confused and a little upset.

He went to Lily's side who seemed to be as annoyed as he was which was perfectly true. Because when she spoke, her tone was a irritated one.

"I'd like you to stop stalking me! All people are looking and talking about us, in case you haven't noticed yet!!" she raised her voice, her green eyes sparkling.

"So what?!" replied indifferently Sirius. "Let them talk; that's all they can do." he continued, but added quickly, before Lily: "But you could end it easily! Just say you'll come to my birthday party tomorrow night and I'll stop chasing after you." he smiled broadly.

Lily's eyes flashed again with fury, but in a reluctant mode, she nodded. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Therefore, he said to her again:

"Promise that you'll come. You can't break your promise!"

"I-I promise I'll come." she said in a strangled voice. In a burst of happiness, Sirius pecked her cheek and turned to leave. And then shock stopped him – James was watching them.

Minutes later, the boys were in their dormitory, looking at each other – one feeling guilty and another feeling stupid. But none dared to talk. In the end, Sirius cleared his throat and talked to James.

"It wasn't what it seemed." he said, his voice a little croaked.

"And what it seemed?" James replied in a calm, odd voice.

"You know…" Sirius's cheeks flushed and James raised an eyebrow at him. "I swear it wasn't!!" he added flared up, seeing James distrustful look.

"So…then – even with these glasses – I still have a bad sight." James retorted, sounding ironical.

"Come on, James!" came Sirius's voice pleadingly. "You've got to believe me; at least until tomorrow night!" he added hastily, almost on the verge of telling his plan.

"Oh, I get it!" said James, brightening up.

"You do?" asked a surprised Sirius. He never thought he'd be so obvious.

"Of course." answered with a smile James. But the smile wasn't right and neither on Sirius's like. "You want Evans and a party for your birthday. And here I was, killing my brains to find the best present for you, while the answer was right in front of me!!" James got up to his feet and went to the door. "I'll go and ask Evans if he wants to join our little party tomorrow night. I bet that's why you chased so _diligently_ after her." James grinned grimly.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Well, James did guess right his motive for chasing Lily, but he misunderstood his real reason for this chase. And for the looks of it, James was determined to ruin his plans!! Annoyed to the core, Sirius slammed the door before James could get out, sealing it by magic. He got up and with his wand out he stopped in front of his friends. He was looking threatening, but James was no coward. He drew his wand too and was standing still on the spot. He was ready whenever Sirius was.

"Listen, James…" started Sirius, his tone now softened. "Trust me until tomorrow night. You don't have to talk with me until then if you don't want to, but just be there. For our usual party." continued Sirius, a feeble smile coming across his face.

James was looking at his friend's face as though he was trying to read any trace of mocking him, but there wasn't. Sirius really wanted to trust and understand him. And fortunately for him, James was willing to give Sirius a second chance.

"Okay." he muttered, lowering his wand. "I hope you won't give me a reason for hexing you." he added nastily, unsealing the door and leaving out of the room.

But Sirius didn't care about James's hexing, he was grinning stupidly and yelling with joy he started to jump up and down. This until Remus came into the dorm and a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?!" he asked utterly shocked.

"Nothing." Sirius replied, smiling stupidly. "But I need you help, Moony, my friend." added Sirius, approaching Remus and putting his arm around his shoulders. With a resigned look on his face, the boy listened to Sirius's need.

The second day, Sirius woke up feeling anxiously and ready to party. As he drew his curtains bed he found a huge pile of present at the end of his bed. Rummaging through them, he searched for the most wanted – James's present. He quickly found it, breathing relieved. He looked to his friend's bed, but it seemed that James was gone already. Feeling a little sad, Sirius started unpacking the rest of the present, smiling a little surprised when he found one from Lily Evans. Well, that was meant to be kept as a secret from James no matter what.

Later, in the Great Hall, Sirius was covered with 'Happy Birthdays' from almost all of his Gryffindor colleagues and some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As he sat down near James, he heard a muttered wishing, but he smiled broadly and patted hard James's back.

"Thanks a lot for the present, James! I really wanted a new one." he said, looking to his friend who returned his look rather amused.

"Who knows best than me?" he grinned and turned back to his eggs.

Sirius was having a great morning; but the night was his biggest trial. He had to convince James of his innocently chase and make Lily know the real James. Which was the hardest it was easily to see – of course, the latter.

As night fell over Hogwarts, Sirius and his friends were more awake than ever. And to Sirius's happiness, James seemed to have let go of his distrust towards Sirius, but as they both knew it was only an appearance. At least, they were having fun as in the previous years too.

"We should use Muffliato for a better party; you know, so that nobody can hear us singing and the rest." said James, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." approved Sirius, looking to Remus and Peter who nodded too. "But we have to go to the kitchens first. We need food and drink." he added, winking as his friends.

"We'll have Peter get them, no, Peter?" James turned to their little friend who was more than honored to do this. "I'll give you my Dad's cloak and sneak up as much as you can."

"Are you sure that Peter can manage it?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"I can do it!" squeaked Peter, looking determined.

"Let him; he's useful." James said, patting Peter on the back. "So, Moony, what have you provided for us?" he asked then, looking at Remus.

"Well, it was kind of difficult to bring it out, but I managed to sneak them from Grubbly-Plank." he answered, turning and putting a large box in front of them. He tapped it with the wand and as the boys peered in, they saw four nifflers sticking their noses. Sirius yelped of joy and took one who tickled his neck.

"I love nifflers." he said as he caressed his shiny black fur. "So, what do you have in mind, James?" he asked, looking curious.

"Well…I thought we might play a little game tonight." he answered with a pleased smile.

"Just one? And it's little?" said Sirius disappointed.

"Yeah." grinned James as he grabbed a niffler who tried to chew Peter's watch. "At first, we'll play it in our common room, after that…maybe Mrs. Norris will join us." he continued, having a mean smile.

"Oh, I get it." Sirius laughed. "I knew you'd make this night wonderful as always." said sincerely Sirius, looking at his friend. James looked back and smiled.

"What are friends good for?" James shrugged and looked up at the clock. "It's about time, boys." he smirked. "Peter, go after food, we'll prepare the party!"

As soon as Peter left the common room, the boys put the Muffliato spell all over the doors of the dormitory of the Gryffindors and with a loud crack, they threw gold shinning confetti. As a surprised Sirius looked a little disgusted; James nudged him and showed the nifflers and the he understood. They were preparing the room for a niffler-competiton! Soon, they started to sing 'Happy Birthday!', laughing when a cracker poked Remus in the eye, leaving him a beautiful mark. Soon after, Peter joined them, his pockets and arms full of food and pumpkin juice.

"Too bad that they don't have Butterbeer." James sighed as he served himself a great gulp of his juice. And then he spurted it all out as he looked up.

"What the –" he started to say, but Sirius turned and saw Lily and with a broad smile, leaped to her.

"Lily!" he said, grabbing her hand and bringing her to the boys. "Sit there." he added, showing her a seat beside James. "Welcome to my birthday party!" he continued to smile, ignoring the confused faces of his friends and the reluctant one of Lily's.

"Happy birthday, Sirius." she said, forcing a smile.

"Thanks." he returned his smile. "Well, what were you saying, James?" he looked at his friend. But James wasn't looking at him at all. It appeared that the presence of Lily made him shut up and gaze at her as though she was a Veela. Unable to ignore his staring at her, Lily turned to him.

"Are you going to watch all night at me?!" she snapped, obviously displeased.

"Why? I'm not allowed?" retorted dreamily James as he looked into her deep green eyes.

Blushing, Lily said nothing. It was odd that she was with them, especially when Sirius and James had taken a liking into hexing Severus, without any ulterior motive. But she had promised and she was always keeping her promises. And – she couldn't deny it – she was curious about what were these four going to do.

Meanwhile, Sirius was having a great time. He laughed as a niffler tried to get Peter's watch, making the boy scream. Remus tried to help him, but Sirius threw some golden confetti so that another niffler came and tried to chew Remus off. He was rolling with laughter when a niffler attacked him too; he had forgotten that there were golden confetti over the chair too. Therefore, the three boys were trying to get nifflers off, while screaming, laughing and cursing. They had forgotten that other two people were in the room and was watching them open-mouthed.

"Are they always this stupid?" Lily asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah." James grinned at her. "Always, but you can't help loving them." he added, a affectionate expression appearing on his face.

Lily looked at him a bit surprised. She has always that that James was just a spoiled brat, with a bit of talent at Quidditch and with a big head because he had some charm. But it seemed that he really cared about his friends and – maybe – there was another side to him…a side unknown by others. A side which she would like to know.

"Hey, Lily!" he said abruptly, looking straight into her eyes. "Would you mind going with me and take Sirius's cake from the kitchens?" he asked, a little nervous. "While he's not paying attention." added quickly as she opened her mouth.

"But won't we be caught?" she asked, horror-struck.

"Not while I have this." James smirked as he revealed a liquid cloak. Lily's mouth opened in surprise, but the most surprise came to James when she agreed to accompany him. And without any further questions, he threw the Cloak over them and grabbed her hand and walked fast through the door entrance.

As soon as they left, Sirius stopped, grabbed his niffler and put him in a basket full of confetti. He looked at Remus who had done the same thing and smiled accomplice.

"I guess a new couple is born tonight." said Sirius, lying and eating a big muffin, while he looked pleased.

"You might be right." joined Remus, leaving Peter confused and still fighting with the niffler.

"Guess I've never had such a lively and heart-clutching birthday before." reflected Sirius, looking at Remus.

"You say this every year." Remus chuckled.

"But this one was different, Moony. I'm sure of it." he smiled happy.

"I guess I have to agree with you again." approved the other boy, serving himself with a piece of meat pie.

Somewhere, down the corridors, James Potter was kissing Lily Evans.


End file.
